Because the Night
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: SanjixOc I wrote a ficcie for it, where Sanji...has very little to do in the story, but admires the essence of what is known as Hanzatsu, from afar. Written for Enzerikku. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! Please Dont Take it Seriously! Its for FUN! PcEz


_**One Piece:**_**Because the Night  
**

* * *

Hanzatsu was incredibly bored while she stretched, making a small noise to comply with her level of physical ease and entertainment. Her eyes batted open slowly, as if her lashes were to caress her cheeks, just to stretch the amount of time the action needed in order to take place. Once eleven rolled around, life dulled insanely. Sighing in the deafening silence, she allowed herself to become fixated on a melody of techno music, seeing as how it was the only factor of enjoyment she could possibly have. Humming the first two lines to herself, Hanzatsu wished she had put the song on her iPod.

The song by Cascada, "Because the Night", reminded her of her beloved boyfriend, Sanji, almost impeccably. '_Well_,' she corrected her thoughts, '_Not so much 'remind'; more like…it makes me think of him. I mean, hello! SanHan equals dominance! …Okay, only half the time._' Her correction had much to be desired. She concluded that the song made her daydream about her dear boy toy because it depicted the type of love they shared; a fight for dominance while hiding behind restraints. The love that was known as SanHan bliss was indeed special and interesting, but it too had much to be desired, as it was the most problematic of all Straw Hat pairings.

Nevertheless, it was _her_ pairing, and dare she say, she loved it so. The song had reminded her why she loved her darling chef, and that was her final answer to her own inner question. For a while, she believed that she was beginning to fall out of love. As much as she cared for Sanji, swooned behind his back, and fought with him playfully, she was starting to believe that the pairing had reached its limit of love. She knew it was partly her fault, but seeing as how it was her first actual coupling relationship, she wasn't sure how to fix the matter. Her heart was more saddened by his presence, knowing all his displays of devotion were being wasted on someone so resilient.

That is, however, until she heard this song. She labeled it as theirs, even though she knew he had yet to hear it. But the profound declarations of love, the verbal display of how confused and the curious yearning of being so close to a man in a sexual way really illustrated what she herself had not come to fully understand even within her own heart. Also, the beat was catchy. All around, it suited Hanzatsu completely. '_And thank goodness, since even I can't understand me sometimes._' She chuckled nervously with a sweat drop to match.

Still lost in the sea of boredom, no pun intended, she decided to pay tribute to the tune and give signing a try. Jumping up off her bed was the beginning of a strange adventure.

"DJ!" she called to no one, while reaching for her hairbrush, "Hit that beat!"

Of course, no reaction took place. Still, she inhaled deeply, and then belted the song she took dear to heart.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, and try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Hmm, was her power influencing her entire being? She was entwining her body into the rhythm inside her mind and started to sway her hips. Spinning to start her off, she gained more momentum to perform for herself and picked up in the lyrics where she had left off.She giggled as she echoed, then jumped up high, stomped and almost exclaimed the lyrics.While the interlude went on, she sped up the pace at a chipmunk-like rate, merely to skip all her awkward dance moves. Her hands slid through her long bangs and back down her length of caramel locks while she inhaled again through her nose. Smiling proudly, she felt confidence in her voice and emotion she was putting forth. Her movements even found a more physical appeal, as she began to use more then just her hips to match the song.

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel when I need your hand  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to love  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to love  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

_Have I a doubt, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

Her eyes became heavy, and she suddenly imagined singing before him. Her 'mic'-less hand slid down her side as she dipped her body slightly. For such a line, she posed so seductively, she knew it would boil is blood flow. She played on her chest, rolled her hips, slid her hand down her neck. Who knew she actually had such a drive.  
_  
Take my hand, and the sun resets  
They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now._

The echo became her increasing point of amusement in the piece. She played on the vowel of the last word, to see how long she could hold it. Like a conductor, she used her hand to direct her flow of voice and use of breath. That is, however, until she was grabbed around the waist and pressed against the wall. Her head banged with enough force to cause a hiss, and her fangs bore instantly. Eyes ablaze, she acted as though she knew her predator to be Eric. However, the familiar and captivating brush of _those_ charmer lips ceased her threatening posture. She was about to reply to the kiss, until such lips pressed their way down to her collar bone region. Closing an eye, she hissed again; he knew that spot was so tender to her.

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel, under your command

"Finish," he demanded against her shoulder, "There's one more verse."

Though nervous, her wonder and usual mischievous ways got the better of her. And so, she complied._  
_

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to love  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

Her last line was cut off by the taste of his kiss again. Clearly, by his actions, he was riled by her voice. How long had he been there, she wondered with embarrassment. But seeing as how forceful and needy he was for her, she dared not to interrupt and quiz him for an answer. Instead, her eyebrows returned to their normal position and her eyelids dropped. In seconds, they were both displaying what the song had stirred within. It was the tightest embrace she had ever felt.

By the end of the evening, Sanji was shirtless only while Hanzatsu lay in a skimpy sort of pajama-like outfit; spaghetti-straps and booty shorts to boot. Pressed against one another, they panted while their heated stares remained locked for quite an amount of time. But as she stared at him, this man of mystery, with his appeal and quirks, she realized she had never felt so close to him as she did at that moment.

Though the physical touches were probably the reason as to why, it at least relit the spark in her heart.


End file.
